The Kirkland Sisters
by SBCFBC
Summary: London and York... Two of the most annoying cities in England... What are we going to do with them?... Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **The Kirkland Sisters

**Summary:** London and York. Two of the most annoying cities in England... What are we going to do with them?...

* * *

**~York's POV~ **

My older sister. Her name is, London. She is the most neat, proper, and snotty person I know. She insist on calling me a git where as I insist on calling her a wanker. Because that's what she is. "YORK!" Her voice echoed through the house like an annoying canary. I sighed and walked down the stairs.

"Yes, London?" I said with a bit of annoyance in my voice.

"Where is the vodka?!" She asked; She is probably in her drunk state. I was about to walk away, before she grabbed my wrist. Really, how drunk is she?

"You bloody wanker! Let go of me!" I screamed. Her grip was really starting to hurt, due to her long nails. She smiled the creepiest smile I have ever seen. Then started... Laughing? Why was she doing that? Was she really THAT drunk? Why was she-

"YORK! Do you remember the pirate days? You where so pathetic! YOU STILL ARE! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" I was dumbfounded. She... She brought up the pirate days. She wouldn't even watch movies about pirates for gods sake! And why would she call me... I mean, yes we do have a rivalry, but that is a sister thing, right? No. I was over thinking this! She is drunk, and I know it. I can't let my thoughts get the best of me.

Yet, my tears still threatened to spill. I don't know why. I don't cry over what London says! She insults me all the time! Why was she effecting my feelings now!? It happened. The first tear burned a trail down my cheek. Soon enough, full puddles where forming on the floor and on the stairs as I ran up them to my room...

~**London's POV~ **

"WAIT! York! Get back here Git!" I said as I ran up the stairs. "You still have to tell me where England hid my Vodka"

"What's going on?" England asked, as he stepped out of his study, effectively cutting off my path.

"Nothing you Git!" I said as I pushed past him. He grabbed my wrist. I tried to squirm out of his grasp. It didn't work.

"London, you and I both know that something is going on, so why don't you just tell me?" He asked.

"York won't tell me where you hid my bloody Vodka!" I said, as he began pulling me towards my room.

" You are drunk London. So you will be sitting in your room until you sober up. Got it?" he said, as he marched forward. I stopped which forced him to stop.

"Never! You can't tell me what to do!" I giggled as he began to pull me to my room again.

"Yes I can. I am your older brother which means I am in charge of you." He said as we arrived at my room. He pulled me in my room sat me down on my bed, let go of my wrist, and, just walked out, closing and locking the door behind him. From the outside.

"England!" I screeched as I banged on my door."Let me out you bloody Git!". He didn't come. America was in town, and I was suppose to meet him at the pub down the street. My eyes drifted toward the open window. The window! Before I could think I was sitting on the sill my feet dangling out the widow. I jumped screaming the whole way down.

**S: YAY! First chapter done! What do you think Angel?  
A: That was great! Like you would expect... We would appreciate reveiws!  
**

**-Sarah and Angel :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A: I really have no clue what Sarah has to say, so I'll just start this chapter...**

* * *

**~York's POV~**

I sighed as I took another sip of my tea. About 10 minutes ago, England had found me crying and made me a cup of tea. It calmed me down, for sure. As England patted my head, I smiled. It was nice having an older sibling that actually cared. I just, felt so happy and so content and-

Was it just me, or did I hear, screaming? It sounded an awful lot like... London. My head shot in the direction of my window; I could only see a glimpse of Her jumping out the window. England obviously saw this too, for he had got up and went to the window.

"She is probably heading to the pub..." He said. In a flash, I grabbed my daggers and jumped out of the window as well. Once my feet touched the ground, I put my daggers securely in my belt and covered them with my shirt.

"I'll be back in a while!" I called up to England.

"Um, no your not!" He called back. I understand why he is being so skeptical. I mean come on, I'm a kid, going to a rather dangerous pub, WHAT CAN YOU EXPECT FROM AN OLDER BROTHER?!

I sighed and took out one of my daggers. " Don't worry you taught me well, old man." I put the knife back in my belt and gave a small salute. Before he could reply, I had already run off in the direction my sister went.

**~London's POV~**

I began running away from the house. I mean I've never had this much freedom! I felt like I could do anything! My attention was caught by somebody waving frantically at me... America.

"America!" I screeched as I ran over to him. I threw my arm around his neck and embraced him fully. " I missed you" I whispered in his ear as he began hugging me back.

"And you don't think I missed you? " He asked. I gave him a look of disbelief.

"Maybe if you answered your bloody phone we wouldn't miss each other so bloody much!" I said poking him in the stomach causing him to... Giggle? I don't know he's America...

"It's not my fault! I'm a busy man!" He said letting go of me, putting his hands up in a 'don't shoot' kinda way.

"Too busy for your _girlfriend?" _I asked, giggling slightly at the sight of him making that cute little confused face. _Oh America..._ I thought mentally face-palming

**S: You people love it. Da. You better say yes or I'll sick Russia on you people! *evil grin* and don't think I won't! MWAHAHAHA!**

**A: Sarah, the possibility of that actually hapening is low.**

**A&S: REVIEW!**


End file.
